


Немного о гармонии и хаосе

by seane



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-02
Updated: 2011-03-02
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane





	Немного о гармонии и хаосе

Он кажется таким хрупким.  
Острый коготь, едва задевая, скользит по бледной коже. Такой хрупкий. Такой упрямый. Такой красивый.  
Ясный зеленый свет из-под темных ресниц - дитя, так и не ставшее человеком. Дитя с нечеловеческой ДНК и отравой в крови, чья инаковость прорастает крыльями - и гордыней.  
Он кажется апостолом порядка, он безупречен во всем. Его нагое тело совершенно, словно гимн космической гармонии.  
Кисточкой хвоста пройтись по абрисам мышц. Легко поддев когтем, убрать серебряные пряди с лица. Кто поверит в то, что это гармоничное создание может нести хаос?  
Результат эксперимента, лабораторный ребенок, которому так и не позволили стать человеком. И тогда он стал богом.  
\- И люди убили меня. Почему ты зовешь меня ребенком?  
\- Тебе нет и сотни лет, как бог ты еще младенец.  
\- Поверженный бог.  
\- Богов нельзя повергнуть.  
\- Разве? А как же ты?  
\- Я отыграюсь.  
\- Хотелось бы в это верить, - отвечает тот, что когда-то хотел быть человеком.  
И поддается вперед, дразня, раздражая, соблазняя.  
Он совершенен во всем.  
И в этом тоже.  
Он весь – словно ответов на вопрос, почему богов хаоса невозможно повергнуть. Ибо если не будет хаоса, то не будет и гармонии.


End file.
